callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
W1200
The W1200 (called the Winchester 1200 in the game files) is a pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Mobile. It was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, Mac is seen holding the shotgun in the level "F.N.G.". The W1200 shotgun is used for door breaching in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf". Gaz uses the W1200 shotgun in the mission "Crew Expendable", while Lt. Vasquez uses a unique W1200 without the fixed stock. The W1200 shotgun is found in the missions "Charlie Don't Surf", "The Bog", "One Shot, One Kill" and "The Sins of the Father". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the W1200 shotgun is the first shotgun available at level 2, when the Demolitions default class is unlocked. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight and Foregrip. The W1200 is superior to most weapons in close quarters combat because of the high amount of damage per shell, which usually amounts to one-shot kills, including players using Juggernaut. Also, unlike the M1014, the player can walk at full speed when aiming down the sights. Despite the slow rate of fire due to the pump-action, the W1200 can still be used to engage multiple enemies at close range. When the W1200 is combined with the Double Tap perk, the W1200's pumping speed is increased, resulting in a faster rate of fire and higher recoil. The main disadvantage of the W1200 is its ineffectiveness in mid to long-range firefights. Unlike other weapons, shotguns (W1200 and M1014) will not inflict damage beyond a certain range. Thus, players using shotguns tend to stay in narrow or indoor areas. It also has fairly high recoil which takes a while to reset, making second shots with it fairly difficult. The grip attachment lowers the recoil at the cost of a Tier 1 perk. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip Old School Mode The W1200 appears in Old School Mode with 14 shells loaded and 14 shells in reserve ammunition. *Ambush - Found with a Red Dot Sight on the south-eastern street in front of the two storey house at the USMC spawn side of the main street. *Backlot - Found with a Red Dot Sight in front of the destroyed building to the north of the map, near Double Tap. *Countdown - Found with a Grip behind the crashed Mi-24 Hind towards the north-westernmost corner of the map, near the Frag Grenade. *Creek - Found with a Red Dot Sight in the eastern atrium of the cavern near the ditch. *District - Found with a Red Dot Sight on the eastern terrace of the market, near Stopping Power. *Downpour/Daybreak - Found with a Grip underneath the roof of the northernmost building. *Overgrown - Found with a Grip in between the center building and the riverbed, near the MP5 and Stopping Power. *Showdown - Found with a Red Dot Sight at the north-western corner of the map. *Wet Work - Found with a Grip to the east of the northern bridge. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare W1200 CoD4.png|The W1200 W1200 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron sights. W1200 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading W1200 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the W1200 Vasquez's W1200 3rd Person CoD4.png|Vasquez's custom W1200; note the lack of a stock Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered W1200 MWR.png|The W1200 in firstperson W1200 ADS MWR.png|Aiming down the sights W1200 Reloading MWR.png|Reloading W1200 Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the W1200 W1200 Inspect 1 MWR.png|Inspecting the W1200 W1200 Inspect 2 MWR.png|Inspecting another side W1200 Model MWR.png|The W1200's model Call of Duty 4 Crew Expendable Reveal Image.jpg|The W1200 as it appears in the Reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The W1200 was first confirmed to be in the game when it was seen in the original trailers for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like the M1911, although it is featured in-game, it is only usable in the "Museum" level. However, unlike the M1911, it cannot be found in the display case with the other guns; it is only found on the body of the snow camouflaged NPC in the first room, second from the right, although sometimes he will carry an M1014 instead. It is never even seen in any other single player level, although it is seen in the cutscene intro for S.S.D.D. in the hands of an FSB operative. The W1200 seems to have been replaced by the SPAS-12 for multiplayer and campaign use. The W1200 has an extremely long range for a shotgun, and remains lethal at ranges far beyond those usually expected for a shotgun. For example, it is capable of killing everyone in the No Russian exhibit from the Contingency exhibit in the Museum. The pickup icon is the same as the one in Call of Duty 4, and in the Cliffhanger E3 2009 gameplay video, the W1200 pickup icon was used as placeholder for the SPAS-12's one. In the Polish PC version of the game, the weapon does appear in single player. It is seen in the hands of the Militia in the two Brazil missions (instead of the SPAS-12) and in the armory in The Gulag. It should be noted that there is a unique W1200 in Takedown, specifically the part when Meat starts shooting in the air and attracts the locals. The militiamen with W1200s have SPAS-12-like stock and animations, using the W1200 as a base. The W1200 in The Hornet's Nest and the armory are from [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|the original Modern Warfare]]. Gallery W1200 MW2.png|The W1200 W1200 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights W1200 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading w1200 in mw2.jpg|The W1200 in a trailer W1200 all attachments MW2.png|Third-person model of the W1200 with a Red Dot Sight and a Grip, none of which are available to it in the game MW2W1200.png|Russian FSB operative holding a W1200 in the "S.S.D.D." cutscene Call of Duty: Mobile The W1200 appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as the BY15. Attachments *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Laser Sight *Fast Reload *Long Barrel *SG Mag (Battle Royale only) Ammo (Battle Royale) *12 Gauge Gallery BY15 CoDMobile.PNG|The BY15 in first person BY15 Sights CoDMobile.PNG|Aiming down the sights BY15 Reloading CoDMobile.PNG|Reloading the BY15 Trivia General * In singleplayer, the W1200 is drawn with the player holding the grip. However, in multiplayer, it is drawn with the player dropping it into his hand. * Gaz's quote when he first pulls out this weapon in 'Crew Expendable' is a reference to Corporal Hick's line in 'Aliens'. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Create-A-Class image of the W1200 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare lacks the rear iron sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the camouflages for this weapon are much less pronounced than on any other console. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * "20533 W120533" can be seen engraved on the left side of the weapon underneath the rear sight. * "12 GA 00 BUCK" can be seen written on the ejected shells. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Shotguns